Marble Hornets
Marble Hornets is a video series with ARG elements, which features the Operator, the series' equivalent of the Slender Man. It was the first of many Slender Man related video series, as well as the inspiration for most that followed. Marble Hornets has remained separate from the main Slender Man Mythos. Marble Hornets is considered to be one of the "big three" video series, alongside EverymanHYBRID and TribeTwelve. Overview Several years ago, Alex Kralie began work on a student film titled "Marble Hornets". After several months of production, Alex cancelled the project, stating "unworkable conditions" to be the reason. Jay, a friend of his, noticed strange behaviour in Alex around the time and asked what he intended to do with the tapes he had filmed. "Burn them", he replied without hesitation. Thinking it a waste to completely erase the footage, Jay took the tapes himself, under the condition that he never mention them to Alex or anyone else again. Three or so years later, Jay, having since fallen out of contact with Alex, decided to go through the tapes and post his findings to the internet. He quickly realized that Alex had been acting even more out-of-character than he had realized and noticed the presence of a unexplained tall figure in the background of some of the videos. Deciding to take his investigation further, Jay interviewed Tim, who had worked on Alex's movie as an actor. Soon, he found himself involved with a mysterious masked man as well as the tall man himself. With his very life now at risk, Jay had no choice but to continue his investigation. Relevant Links * MarbleHornets YouTube Channel * totheark YouTube Channel * MarbleHornets Twitter Characters Main Article: List of Marble Hornets Characters Jay - The main protagonist of the series, who runs the MarbleHornets YouTube channel. As he is the one filming most videos uploaded to the channel, he is rarely seen on camera. He and Alex Kralie were once friends who worked on Alex's student film together, but the two fell out of contact after production on the film was cancelled. Jay later began uploading Alex's taped footage to the internet, setting off a chain of events that resulted in him becoming a target of the Operator. Alex Kralie - Approximately three years before the series began, Alex attempted to direct a student film titled "Marble Hornets". During his time on the set, Alex began encountering the Operator and his mental state began to deteriorate, with him beginning to act rudely toward his actors and assistants over time. Alex later handed the producion footage he had filmed over to Jay, although he had initially wished to burn it. Sometime later, he and Jay fell out of contact. Tim - An aquantaince of Alex who worked on his student film as an actor. Tim was later interviewed by Jay, who had also helped with the movie's production. He is known to have a history of medical conditions. Jessica - A mysterious woman who Jay encountered at a hotel. He later learned that she was suffering from amnesia, much like himself. When Jay reviewed the tapes he had filmed over the previous seven months, he learned that the two had met before and that she had once been the roommate of Amy, Alex's girlfriend, who went missing after the Operator appeared in their shared house. The Marble Hornets Crew - Brian, Seth, and Sarah also helped work on Alex's film. Brian and Sarah were actors, with Brian having the leading role, whereas Seth was the cameraman. The three were involved with the Operator while working on the film and their ultimate fates are unknown. totheark - The name of a YouTube channel that has some sort of connection to the Operator. Several face-concealing characters have appeared throughout the series who this name may be attributed to, the most notable being a masked man and an individual wearing a hood. The Operator - A mysterious entity with undefined abilities. For unknown reasons, he has seemingly had an interest in Alex Kralie since he was a child. While Alex was attempting to direct his student film, the Operator drove him and several of his colleagues to the point of near-insanity. When Jay later began investigating Marble Horners, the Operator seemingly turned his sights on him as well. Category:Video Series